The Life of a Super-Model
by LaSalle.Believe
Summary: Kim is a model and Jack's mom is a designer and she decides to look after a model so she always has someone to try on the new clothes. What happens if love blooms between the designers son and the model? AU
1. My New Life

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I have gotten so many reviews and you will be happy to know I will write another chapter to 'Nerdy' but that will be up tomorrow! I have decided to write a multi-chap. story! I hope you like it!**

~Kim's POV~

I am moving in with a designer's family! It will the first time I get to do this and it means my super-model career is taking off! The family is much like mine; their father is in the military, they just got a large house, and they have a son my age! Now I am going to tell you a little about myself, I have a big modeling career, my mom is an actress, I am a 3rd degree black belt in karate, I take self-defense and karate lessons, when I am not modeling I have a tom-boyish appearance, I love skate boarding, I have blonde hair with light blue ad purple extensions (I would NEVER die my hair,) I have tan skin, and I am very short for a model but designers love it. I am currently on the plane to Seaford, the place where the Brewer's live, and I am talking to my mom on imessage. The plane just dinged that we were going to descend and that all electronics were to be turned off. I said "Bye" to my mom and turned off my electronic stuff. I can't wait!

~Jack's POV~

Ugh! My mom is taking in another bitchy model! I hate when this happens they are all ways stuck up and snobby. All they think about is themselves and the ones my age tend to cling onto me like I'm their boyfriend!

"Honey, she is different! Trust me, please!" my mom pleaded trying to convince me that she was different then the rest and I caved.

"Fine! But if she isn't then I WILL NOT be nice to her," I said and left to my new room. You see, we moved into the biggest house we could find to make it more 'homey' for the new model. I mean how big is her house cause this one is huge!

"Jack she's here!" my mom yelled and I ran down the stairs and saw one of the most BEAUTIFUL girls I've ever seen!

~Kim's POV~

When I got off the plane and got my stuff, I saw the guy that was holding up my last name I was guessing that he my driver to the Brewer's. It was a silent drive, but when I got there I heard Mrs. Brewer yell to her son that I was here. The house was gorgeous not as big as my house in LA, but I loved it.

"Hi, I'm Kim," I said to Mrs. Brewer and her son. She smiled and elbowed her son whose jaw was dropped and frozen yet he still just stood there.

"Sorry about him, but anyway I am Mrs. Brewer but you can call me Miranda," Mrs. Brewer said. I decided that I would help her with her son. So I closed his jaw and yelled in his ear,

"HEY," and he admittedly unfroze.

"Owwwie," he pouted and it was really cute. "I'm Jack," he said and I decided to tease him a bit.

"As I said before but you were frozen, I'm Kim," I said back while he blushed.

"Well Kim, how do you like the house, is it big enough?" Mrs. Brewer asked me.

"I love it, it's smaller than my house in LA-" I was cut off by Jack saying,

"HOW!" I laughed and shook me head.

"Kim, Jack will show you your room and I put some outfits out and was wondering if you could try them on?" Mrs. Brewer asked. I replied with,

"Yes, of course I would love to!" I looked at Jack and he signaled me to follow him, which I did.

"The runway's on the floor below, we will be waiting the clothes are down there," Jack said sweetly. I kissed him on his cheek to say thank you.

**That's all I have time to write! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	2. Fashion Designer's Clothes

**HEY! So I got SO many reviews! This one will be short because I wrote it before I had to go to school! Anywho I need another 5 reviews to make a SUPER long chapter next time! I am really going to be focusing on this story but I will continue 'Nerdy' but that will be up by Thursday! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

Kim's POV

I wandered around my room for awhile then went to the floor below me

to try on the clothes.

"Oh good your here! Would you mind trying on the swimsuits first?"

Mrs. Brewer asked. I shook my head and went back to try on the

clothes. The fist three were bikinis of all different colors. There

was a black monokini with large cutouts in the side and was strapless.

I went out to show it to them and Jack literally started to drool!

Mrs. Brewer said I could keep it to wear, she said to try on the

evening dresses next. I tried on SO many dresses it wasn't even funny!

She told me to try on one last dress, it was black with a white strip

on the sweetheart neckline, under the bodice, and on the rim, it was

the most amazing dress I've ever seen when I came out jack said,

"Wow!" And Mrs. Brewer said,

"Honey, you look BEAUTIFUL! How would you feel about going to a

black and white ball with Jack as your date?"

"I would love to, How does that sound Jack?" I smiled while I

said that. He smiled back and said,

"That would be great!" I smiled went over and pecked him on the

cheek and said goodnight because I was exhausted! I think I am falling

hard for Jack!

Jack 's POV

I think I am falling hard for Kim! I mean she's pretty and sweet but I

need to know more about her! Well we have practice at the dojo

tomorrow!

"Jack, I want you to take Kim to the dojo," my mom said but I

didn't exactly approve I mean what if she gets hurt?!

"Mom, are u sure I don't her to get hurt," I said she nodded

saying goodnight and leaving me to worry about making sure Kim doesn't

get hurt.

"Jack, I won't be here when u wake up Kim is going to drive you

guys to the dojo!" my mom yelled from upstairs. I guess she was being

serious about me bring Kim!

Next morning Kim's POV

I got dressed put on a little make up and went downstairs to find Jack

sitting at the island.

"Morning!" Jack said in a perky voice and I just grunted. I

wasn't much of a morning person.

"Not much of a morning person?" Jack asked and I replied

sarcastically with,

"Can u tell?!" Jack just chuckled and might I say it was adorable!

Jack's POV

So I found out that Kim isn't much of a morning person, but the car

ride she perked back up to the Kim I know! When we got to the dojo the

guys were already stretching.

"Aye! Who's the HOT mamacita Jack?" Asked Jerry. Ohh... Jerry!

You never will learn will you?! Kim walked up to him and flipped him!

I was shocked until Kim said,

"I am a third degree black belt and I take self-defense lessons!

So don't mess with me! And I'm Kim, the super-model that's living with

Jack for awhile!" She winked at me and I smirked. We practiced really

hard until I won but I think she let because she was getting tired.

She got along with the guys really well.

"Jack, we should head home I have to get ready for the ball," Kim

said, but we still had three hours until we had to be there. I just

went with it and said bye to the guys and we went home to get ready

for the ball!

**That's all I have time for 5 reviews for a super long chapter next time!**


	3. Disagreements That Hurt

**It's official you guys are awesome! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! You guys! Legally blonde reference! Anyways here's my promised chapter! BUT in order to get anther one there has to be 10 MORE REVIEWS!**

Kim's POV

WOW! It took like three hours but, might I says so myself, I look

good! My hair extensions are now black; my hair was in loose curls

that were cascading down my back, my dress fits perfectly, I have

pumps with white bows on them. I hope Jack thinks I look good! Wow!

Maybe I do like him.

Jack's POV

I went and talked to my mom when we got home, she gave me a tux and ushered me out of the room and then gave me a corsage, she smiled, gave me a thumbs up, and walked away. I went to change into my tux. I had black slacks, black dress shirt, white tie and vest. I did my hair and went downstairs to wait for Kim when my mom called her down. She came down seconds later. All I could think of when I saw her I thought, DAMN SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! Wow! I guess I am falling for her!

Kim's POV

I slowly went down the stairs because I didn't want to fall. When I got downstairs, Jack took my hand and kissed it, I blushed at his actions. He smiled genuinely and put a black and white rose corsage on my left wrist. I smiled at him while blushing.

"Shall we?" he said trying to be all gentlemanly like. I smiled and replied,

"We shall!" He took my hand and asked which car I wanted to take, I chose the old, baby blue pick up truck. He smiled got the keys and we hopped in.

"Why did you chose the pick-up truck I would expect a model, a SUPER-model, to want to drive around in one of our flashy cars?" he asked and to be honest I was slightly offended.

"You know I may not want to be a model, much less a super-model, I really want just to be an average teenage girl! I would love to have your life, just to be around friends who want to be your friends for you and not your career. I want to dress in shorts and t-shirts everyday but I can't I want to be able to have a boyfriend without the world having to know! You make think that all models have it easy but they don't! I would LOVE to see you live my life for an HOUR! Cause trust I don't think you would last a second!" I yelled at him. I know it may seem like I'm being harsh but I wasn't, he was the one who automatically thinks my life is easy.

"Cause trying on clothes and doing the catwalk down a runway is hard!" he said. OKAY! Now I am offended, but I just rolled my eyes. I was right I knew he would just turn into a jerk. "All models have to be such bitches!" I heard him mumble. I have had enough!

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled, "JUST STOP THE DAMN CAR!" He stopped and pulled over and I got out. "I'll walk home, go to the stupid ball by yourself!" and with that I started walking back to the Brewer's. I knew the way; it wasn't that far from where we were, we were only ten minutes out by walking distance.

Jack's POV

She just got out of the car and started walking leaving me to tell the people that we weren't coming! What a BITCH! _You were the one who brought it up and you did call her a bitch under your breath that she probably heard you _SHUT UP MIND! It's not like she was going to stay here forever _If she liked it here she was going to move from Tennessee! _Ugh! Fine maybe I should apologize when I get home. I called and told them we couldn't make it.

Kim's POV

By the time I got home I had tears streaming down my face. I called Grace and she was on her way, I met her in my math class and we instantly became best friends!

"KIM! Are you okay but right now I want a full explanation!" she said. I sighed and told her everything about my EX-developing crush on Jack to me walking home, and by the end I had tears streaming down my face and I haven't cried since my dad left for the military when I was four.

Jack's POV

"JACK! HOW COULD YOU! KIM HASN'T CRIED SINCE SHE WAS FOUR! FOUR, JACK, FOUR! Why did you make her cry because Grace has been up there for three hours?" My mom said at the end in a soft voice I saw she was on the verge of tears cause she knows that I would never make anyone cry on purpose. I wish I could take it all back. I got an idea she once heard me play guitar and she loved it maybe that would make her at least smile! I grabbed my guitar and the note to a song that she told me she loved. I walked in to her room and knocked on the door.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked. They both nodded their heads and Grace walked out of the room.

_**Baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her**_

_**She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water**_

_**Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"**_

_**Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**_

_**Baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**_

_**Every little farm town with you**_

_**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**_

_**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**_

_**So baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

She smiled and started singing along with me.

_**She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker**_

_**We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer**_

_**She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said**_

_**"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck"**_

_**Baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**_

_**Every little farm town with you**_

_**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**_

_**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**_

_**So baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**When that summer sun fell to its knees**_

_**I looked at her and she looked at me**_

_**And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night**_

_**'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right**_

_**I put it in park and**_

_**Grabbed my guitar**_

_**And strummed a couple chords**_

_**And sang from the heart**_

_**Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'**_

_**Hell I can't get you out of my head**_

_**Baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**_

_**Every little farm town with you**_

_**Baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle**_

_**Every little farm town with you**_

_**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit**_

_**Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it**_

_**Come on**_

_**Baby you a song**_

_**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

_**Come on girl**_

_**Get those windows down and cruise**_

_**Aww yea**_

"You're forgiven," she said and we both started leaning in until…

**MWHHHHAAAAAA! Cliffy! REMEMBER 10 REVIEWS AND NO CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE THEM! Good Bye!**

**~Lizzie**


	4. All The Words You Say

**OKAY! So everyone doesn't like cliffhangers! I will not do another one if I can get up 80 reviews I will not leave ANY more cliffhangers but maybe for the finale! I was really busy this week so that would be why I wasn't updating! Just so y'all know this story is in Kim's POV trough out! SO onto what you've been waiting for… **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kickin It!**

Kim's POV

We were about a millimeter apart and the door swung open and Grace came in. Jack and I looked at Grace with scowls on our faces.

"OH! Well this is awkward so I'm just going to go, and Jack your mom wants to talk to you," Grace said, walked out, and slowly closed the door. I sighed and looked at Jack, he gave me a small smile, a wave, and walked out the door. WOW! Today was weird! I think Jack is bipolar, I mean he is sweet and nice one moment, the next he is a mean jerk, and then he's sympathetic! People think girls are hard to figure out when pretty much all boys are bipolar! GOD! Well I am really confused and tired so I am going to go to bed!

~In the morning~

I woke up in a really good mood for some reason, so I decided to dress differently today! I chose a dark jean skirt, a white cami with a flowery blouse, a pair of my old cowgirl boots, and my cowgirl hat. I loved my look today I really felt as if I was back in Tennessee with my parents on our ranch getting ready to ride horses. I walked downstairs, Miranda looked at me and said,

"I like the new look it suits you!" I was happy that she liked it!

"Actually, it more of an old look. I grew up in Tennessee!" I exclaimed. I have no idea why, but looking like this gave me some newfound confidence.

" MOM! Kim wasn't in her ro- WOW! Kim you look great! Why the new look?" Jack came down the stairs and questioned. I smiled knowing that he liked the way I look.

"I grew up in Tennessee and I felt really happy this morning!" I told him. I looked at him and saw he was wearing his normal skater, bad boy look. He was wearing a black, fitting V-neck, black jeans, and a pair of black Vans. I have to admit he looked good even when he rolls out of bed, as my friends from London would say he looked like a sex god. ** (A/N if anyone can guess what movie that's from they get a shout-out in the next chapter!) **I giggled at the thought.

"Can I drive the pick-up truck today?" I asked Jack, who looked at me questionably.

"Sure, but do you know how to drive it?" He asked carefully and I just smirked.

"Darlin' I learned to drive a pick-up truck at age 4," I said with my southern accent showing. He just shrugged his shoulders and tossed me the keys, which I caught. We smiled at each other, grabbed our bookbags, went to the truck and hopped in. All the way to school we were singing "Thrift Shop" at the top of our lungs, and let me tell you it was pretty damn funny! When we got to school I parked the car and we got out. My locker was in between Jack's and Grace's, so Jack and I went to our lockers. Grace came up to us and asked,

"Is everything good between you two, and Kim cheer tryouts are today at 5:30 you in?" I smiled and nodded then turned to Jack,

"Can you drop me off and pick me up before and after cheer," I said with puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and said,

"Of course, I gotta go I am meeting up with Jerry before class." I gasped,

"THE great Jack Brewer and THE 'swag master' Jerry wanna be on time for class! I think I am dreaming, more like nightmare though!" He chuckled and nodded. Jack kissed my cheek and waved to Grace before heading off to class.

"HEY! YOU COWGIRL!" I heard Donna screech at me. I just replied with,

"Hey, you slut!" Everyone around us tried to stifle their laughter but didn't do very well.

"Who do you think you are? You seriously think that Jack would date some ugly, fake cowgirl like you? Pfft! Maybe in your dreams because all you dream about is being pretty and him liking you! The chances of him liking you are one in a zillion!" Donna told me with sass in her voice. I was about to reply but someone beat me to it,

"Yeah Donna I would rather date a beautiful, crazy, funny, smart, gorgeous cowgirl than some bitchy slut like you! Every thing you say is opposite because I wish I was in her dreams, she is the most beautiful, real girl I've ever seen, the chances of her ever wanting to date me would be more like one in a zillion because I'm not good enough for her! And ever since I met her I have been falling head over heels for Kim" Jack exclaimed. I smiled widely at him with tears of joy threatening poor over because that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever about me. I ran to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed back, here we were in the middle of a hallway kissing.

**& that's all I got today! So I hoped you liked it! REMEMBER TO **

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**! Please! I love hearing your comments and suggestions! I still need 80 reviews in all to write another chapter! Thx! Lots of Wove, **

**Lizzie**


	5. BEST DAY EVER

**YEAH! THE SHOUT-OUTS ARE:**

**Crazily-Misunderstood**

**Guest**

**semmerman14**

**mjxoxo**

**LiveYourPassionse**

**Hiyaitsjustbekka**

**It was great because I had so many people guess right! SO I can't wait to write the next chapter BUT I need 115 reviews until I write that one! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! How any times do I have to say that? Apparently a lot!**

~Jack's POV~

She ran to me and kissed me. I had to pick her up and spin her around while kissing her because she gained some momentum running over to me. I really, really like Kim and I think I may love her! She has these beautiful doe brown eyes, a flawless laugh, her body has the perfect curves, she never shows too much skin, I love how much taller I am than her, her smile is beautiful, and don't even get me started on her personality! Great! I know sound like a chick! I carefully set her down when we were done kissing. I smiled at her and she smiled back and giggled.

"What does this make us?" she asked carefully. I smiled and got down on one knee, and asked,

"Will you, Kimberly, be my girlfriend?" I asked playfully and seriously at the same time.

"Of course as long as you don't call me Kimberly!" she said back playfully at the end. I smiled even wider if possible, and kissed her. We both smiled pulling away, but they dropped when Donna came over and said,

"See Kim! You are the slut! Pushing Jack to be in a relationship with you! Even I wouldn't stoop that low!" I was about to reply but Kim beat me to it.

"SURE you wouldn't stoop that low, and I am the queen of England!" Kim started with sarcasm dripping with every word, "I at least have the decency to cover up, and if you want to see a real slut look in a mirror but be careful it might break at the sight of you! BYE!" Kim finished and the whole hallway burst into laughter. Donna just ran away or at least tried she tripped so many times because of the high-heels she was wearing. Kim stood there with a winning smirk on her face and I just gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you really mean the things you said about me?" she asked me. I smiled and replied with complete honesty,

"I meant every word!" She and kissed me. I am falling so hard for her and she doesn't even know. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came up to us.

"You know pretty much every one knew that you guys were going to get together, but who knew that it would be because of Donna?" Milton said.

"Who cares dude? KICK PREVAILS!" Jerry said. Kim and I looked at him with questionable looks on our faces. What the heck was Kick?

"Kick is your couple name! Grace made it up! She took the KI- from Kim's name and the –CK from Jack's name! OHH! And did you hear Grace is now going out with Jerry and I'm going out with Kelsey!" Eddie spoke up and said. Kim squealed so loud I think it may have broke my eardrum!

"I have to go talk to them!" Kim said and gave the guys a hug and me a hug and a kiss. I smiled and said,

"How did you guys know that we would het together?" they just shrugged and the bell rung signaling us to get to class.

~TIME SKIP (Jack is meeting Kim at her locker after school)~

~Kim's POV~

I felt large, muscular arms snake around my waist and saw Jack's head on my shoulder.

"Hey you ready to go home?" he asked me. I turned around in his arms, nodded and kissed him. All I could think about one the drive home was BEST. DAY EVER.

**& that people is all I have time for! REMEMBER 115 REVIEW FOR ME TO START ANOTHER CHAPTER! So I love your feed back and I know this is a really short chapter! SRY! About that! 115 Reviews for the next one! **


	6. The Crazy Things We Do

**OKAY! So I got the feel that everyone liked the fluff in the last chapter, yes or no? So I am continuing this chapter from AFTER school and they are at home. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it! **

**~Kim's POV~ **

As of right now, Jack and I were making out on the media room couch. He started kissing my neck and bit where my neck and shoulder meet causing me too moan. We heard my phone start to ring.

"Jack," I moaned not really wanting him to stop.

"Let it ring," he said huskily onto my neck. I pulled him in for one last kiss on the lips, got my phone and answered. I mean talk about cock-block.

"Hello," I grumbled to whoever it was.

"KIM, WHERE ARE YOU PRATICE STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO!" Grace screamed through the phone. Omigosh, I can't believe I forgot about pep-squad practice!

"Grace I will be there ten minutes tops," I told her then hung up. I was already dressed and ready to go.

"Jack, you need to drive me school right now!" I yelled at him. He looked at me confusedly, "Pep-squad!" He groaned and went to go get the keys. I ran got my workout bag and went to go get in the pick-up truck. Jack revved up the engine and headed out. I smiled when he put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it in a reassuring matter. He was truly everything I could ask for; he was kind, strong, funny, sweet, caring loving, and SMOKING HOT. Jack kissed my cheek and said,

"Have fun!" I noticed after daydreaming that we were at school. I kissed him goodbye and ran out to the football field.

"FINALLY! What took you so long and why were you late? Were you making out with Jack or something," Grace started questioning me and I blushed at the end. Grace squealed and screamed,

"You were making out with Jack! Ahhhh… this is so exciting!"

"Yeah, and you were a total cock-block!" I playfully pushed her.

"Well we only have ten minutes left of practice, so you can have Jack pick you up and go back to making out, " Grace replied teasingly. We laughed and called a squad meeting. We pretty much got to know the others, Grace and I are co-captains. After we were done I went up to the main doors and saw Jack waiting for me because we were going to walk to the dojo. I feel like we haven't been there in forever, so we are going to go regularly now to keep up with our workouts or we will be sore.

"Bye!" I called out to Grace.

"Hey!" Jack greeted me. I laughed and replied,

"Hay is for horses! BUT hi to you to." He chuckled at my remark, grabbed my hand, and intertwined our fingers. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back. I was truly happy. We fooled around the whole way there.

"Hey guys!" I said once we walked into the dojo. They all turned away from what they were doing and looked at us.

"Hey we haven't seen you guys here since forever! How have you been?" Eddie asked. I smiled and gave them each a hug. I went to the girls changing room, leaving Jack to answer the question.

**~Jack's POV~**

"So Jack, I see you and Ms. Crawford are VERY close," Milton said emphasizing the word, very. They all raised their eyebrows at me. I shrugged and replied with,

"Yeah we're dating, so what?" They looked at me with wide eyes and I was completely oblivious to the signs they were giving me. I turned around and saw a angry blonde glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Well it's nice to know where I stand," she shot at me sarcastically.

"W-w-well what I mean we are dating why is such a big deal? I-I-I mean i-it is a big deal! It's just yeah," I stuttered. She burst out laughing! I mean she scared me half to death I mean seriously! I thought she was going to break it off or something, but no she just laughs! I don't know what I would do without her she's my clarity!

"That was awesome! You should have seen your face you looked like you were going to wet yourself, man! Haha!" Jerry said whilst laughing. I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Are you mad at me?" I carefully asked Kim. She giggled, shook her head and came over to kiss me lightly on the lips. We both smiled. We all started practice, and that was about an hour.

"How about we all go to Phil's?" Kim asked and received yes's and sure's. We all went to change the guys and I we were waiting for Kim to come out when I got a text from my mom saying that she wouldn't be home till late so we were on our own. Kim came out and we went to Phil's. We fooled around and talked about our daily and love lives. It was great until it got late and we all went home. Kim and I had a silent but comfortable drive home. When went inside and that's when I saw him…

**SORRY I love cliff hangers! I can't wait to write the next one but 135 reviews in all is what I need in order to do ANYTHING. Even think about it! Luv ya, **

**Lizzie**


	7. No!

**Sooo… I know not a lot of people like cliff hangers but it gives me time to think about what I am going to write, and sorry for not updating in a while but I was really busy! 160 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **

~Kim's POV~

They were standing there in all their glory with looks of sorrow on their faces.

"Miss Crawford, we have a telegram for you from the war office," the taller one said. I opened it, and it said the one thing I hoped it wouldn't.

"Mr. Brewer we are sorry to say, but we have one for you too," he said again. Jack took it with wide eyes. I slowly opened mine, I couldn't believe it my dad was MIA. I looked at Jack with tears threatening to come flowing out, I think he noticed because hugged me close, whispered soothing words into my ear, and kissed the top of my head while I sobbed into his shirt, which was probably stained. My dad was the closest person I know to me, and now he may be dead.

"Jack, what did it say on yours?" I asked him quietly.

"My dad is missing too," he sighed but he didn't look as upset as I was.

"You don't look upset though?" I looked at him with wondering eyes.

"My dad has been gone for a long time in the war, and I really never got to know him," he said and I felt really bad.

"Oh, well I think I just need some time to myself," I said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, and before you go upstairs my mom told me to tell you that you have a HUGE fashion show that you are modeling in next week," he said. I weakly, smiled, and went upstairs. When I got to my rom I left the door open and went into a large, closed off room that had a white grand piano in it. I sat at the piano and ran my fingers over the keys.

I started to play a song that my dad thought me before he left to go to war and I made up the lyrics.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Little did I know that I left the music room door open and someone was listening.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

My dad helped me through every hard thing I life, bad grades, mean girls, broken bones, hard modeling life, homework, and having a abnormal personality. He was my world, I loved my mom, but my dad understood me in ways that people don't even know about.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

I sat there and sighed I heard someone walk into the room.

"Do you mind if I play?" Jack asked me. I nodded wondering what he was up to.

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry_

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye _

_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go _

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here _

_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before_

_And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

_And pick you up in all of this when I sail away _

_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave_

I smiled at him, and I don't why.

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead_

_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly_

_But with you I can spread my wings_

_to see me over everything that life may send me _

_When I am hoping it won't pass me by _

_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me_

_there you are to show me_

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright _

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here [X2]_

He smiled at me and kissed me softly. It was sweet and full of meaning, I know our dads will come home where they belong because God gave me Jack, I am sure he will bring back our dads. God has a plan for us and I don't know what it is but it will make us happy in the end.

_Life is a long, bumpy road, but it has beautiful scenery on the way to the end that make you wonder what's at the end, but that is why we keep going no matter how much you want to stop._

**Well that was sad,I know you guys are mad about me not updating but I was really busy! 1110 WORDS That is a lot for me! 160 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Good Bye until next time! **


	8. Grow Up

**WHAT'S UP PEOPLE! I was busy for a while! I want to know if you think I should put in more about the guys and modeling? I want to know PM me with what you think! Okay I need 180 reviews for the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

~Jack's POV~

It has been two weeks since we found out about our dads. Kim hasn't been the same but she's getting better. I am going to the fashion show practice, some how Kim convinced my mom to let Kelsey (Eddie's girlfriend,) Grace (Jerry's girlfriend,) Julie (Milton's girlfriend,) and Margo (new girl that became best friends with the girls.) My mom only allowed the girls to have one outfit except for Kim, who has to many to count.

"Jack, would mind zipping me up?" Kim asked me. I smiled; I know she just used that as an excuse to get out of the back. She always complains how crowed it is.

"Of course, but I know I am just your excuse of getting out of there," I told her. She laughed.

"No, if you were back there you would want to come out here too. The guys are being really annoying arguing about whether or whether not unicorns are real, and the girls are PMSing about me getting the cutest bathing suit!" she exasperated. Her phone started playing 'Hips Don't Lie' I laughed knowing that it was Milton because we did that as a joke.

"Okay I will be back in a minute!" she yelled into her phone. I zipped up her dress and asked,

"Hey, what is my ringtone?"

"That is for me to know and you to not," she said and blew me a kiss before going back.

~Kim's POV~

"You needed me?" I asked annoyed. This was getting on my nerves I really wanted to do something fun.

"Kim, you can take the dress off. I know you have tried every outfit on," my mom told me. Did I mention that she flew in for the week of the fashion show? No, oh well she is here. I love her, but she is so big on my career. Then my phone started ringing,

_Boy I was watching you move_

_Sorta checking you out_

_Loving what you do boy we oughta paint the town_

_You can watch me get to it double roll and lean_

_Make up your mind if you're liking what you see_

_Don't' want no flowers, don't buy me no gifts_

_I need somebody who can take care of this_

_I'm loving what you do cause I know you do it well_

_You got your game tight real smart I can tell_

_Please don't play that usual game_

_The type to put out your flame_

_I-I-I, I dont want to shed a tear_

_I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here_

_Could you gimme that dust_

_That you throw right 'round_

_Give me that stuff make you wanna get down_

_ didn't wanna end up here_

"I guess my ringtone was not what I was expecting," Jack said from behind me.

"I love that song, but not as much as I love you," I said to cheer him up.

"Hey you guys want to sing a song? My mom brought my DJ stuff." Jack said. I whispered the song that I thought would be perfect!

_[Kim]_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_(Let's go!)_

_[Kim]_

_I got a flow that'll make you drop_

_I got a flow that'll make you pop_

_I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops_

_We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload_

_We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode!_

_And I when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs_

_We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms_

_Love the stuff we got it,_

_We got it all up in the room_

_Paper chasing, yeah we buying everything we want_

_Somehow, some way_

_We're gonna have it our way_

_We don't give a what, what you say_

_No we don't_

_[Everyone]_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Show everybody who runs this town_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_[Kim]_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya know what I mean_

_I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen_

_Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean_

_Every time you talk grrr, it makes me wanna scream_

_I don't know what you heard 'bout me_

_Don't remember holding out my pinky_

_I'm gonna finish off all these MCs_

_Like they were my cup of tea_

_I got a flow that'll make you drop_

_I got a flow that'll make you pop_

_(I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops)_

_Somehow, some way_

_We're gonna have it our way_

_We don't give a what, what you say_

_No we don't_

_[Everyone]_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Show everybody who runs this town_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_(Cher let me take it from here!)_

_[The Boys]_

_Bullseye again_

_I got 'em in a target_

_Put 'em in a pocket_

_Put 'em on a market_

_That's the way we did_

_You can see the way_

_I walk and I talk it_

_Every time I show her what I got_

_I'm sprung, I don't want to grow up_

_Forever young_

_No, why I don't ever wanna leave you_

_Better believe me, trust me_

_Cher you're the one_

_Gonna make all the people_

_Got up in the hard papers_

_Wanna hear it that beat_

_Are we gonna dump like this_

_Leaning bend the body on the run_

_And then they gotta turn and twist_

_I guess it's time for pictures and my close up_

_I can do this to the infinity_

_Yo, pray I never grow up_

_[The Girls]_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Show everybody who runs this town_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up_

_We just wanna get down_

_Show everybody who runs this town_

_No we'll never grow up_

_And if we had our way_

_We would do this everyday_

"Guys that was great! How did you know that song, Kim?" Grace asked me.

"When I am not on a date, hanging out, modeling, at school, karate practice, or cheerleading I am listening to music and that is how I escape from everyone and the world." I said factually.

"Kim that was great! We have to go though! Big Day Tomorrow! Bye Guys!" Jack said pulling me out of the door. I knew we were late but I didn't think we were that late but I checked the time and it was already eleven-thirty at night! No wonder I was so tired! Well tomorrow is a busy and important day!

**Okay! The next chapter will be the fashion show! I need 180 reviews to write it and check out those songs! They were**

"**Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira**

"**End Up Here" by Cher Lloyd **

"**Grow Up" by Cher Lloyd **

**I love those songs and if you haven't noticed I can relate music to anything! **

**180 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! NO CHAPTER WITHOUT 180 REVIEWS!**

**And tell me if you want more modeling or karate! Or more KICK, JACE, MILLLIE, AND KEDDIE! Tell me I need your opinions! **


	9. Fashion Show Day!

HEY I'M BACK! I figured that I would continue this story and start a new one! Since it's summer I will do my best to update, but I have a very busy summer schedule!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

~Jack's POV~

"KIMMMMM," I groaned, I have been trying to get her up for a half an hour. She has been a major pain in the ass. I gave up and dumped a bucket of water on her head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kim screeched. I knew this wasn't going to end well, so I did the logical thing, I ran. "Jack I'm going to kill you!" I could hear screaming while running after me. She caught up, jumped on me, and punched me repeatedly.

"OK! TRUCE! I'm sorry!" I yelled at her before she gave me my sixth blow to the gut.

"Fine, but never do that again or I won't be so forgiving!" She told me before running upstairs to get changed.

"Kim! You have ten minutes!" I yelled upstairs after twenty minutes because we had to get to the fashion show and we are driving our friends.

"Chill I'm done!" she said whilst running down the stairs to greet everybody. After about fifteen minutes I yelled,

"OK WE HAVE SAID HI! NOW LET'S GO!" I said to them and they instantly ran to the Suburban.

"SHOTGUN!" Jerry yelled but everybody knew that, that was Kim's seat. He sat down in the front seat and when Kim came over she threw him on the ground and sat in her seat. "Owwwie," Jerry said going into the back.

"Your own fault, everyone knows when Jack is driving I'm in the front seat, that and today the only way you're getting in is by me, so live with it!" she told him and I thought all her reasons were very valid. It took about ten minutes for us to get there, and when we got inside Kim, the girls, and I were literally torn away from the group. Kim and I went to see our mothers.

Hey mom, we're here," said to her because she was looking down at some papers.

"Hi honey, Kim, darling, your first category is evening gowns and your last is swimsuits," she told Kim sweetly.

"Thank you, Miranda," Kim said and we walked out.

"I have to go, but I will see you later, okay?" she said to me. I kissed her softly but it soon became heated. I swiftly turned us around and her back hit the door, as my tongue found its way inside her mouth. Her hands roamed my chest and abs. I growled in satisfactory, she smirked into the kiss, and then I pulled away and started to trail kisses down her neck and nibbled on her ear. I found a weak spot and started sucking on it, this time she moaned in satisfactory.

~Kim's POV~

He started sucking a weak spot where my neck and shoulder meet; I knew if I didn't spot I would be late. I pulled away and smiled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this I'm going to be late," I told him.

"I would be more worried about the hickey than being late if I were you," he smirked, kissed my cheek, and went off somewhere. My eyes widened in realization. I ran to the room where every model gets ready to check.

"Kim, what is on your neck?" Margo asked me wide eyed. I shrieked and everyone looked at me. I began shaking Margo's shoulders and asked,

"Is there a God damn hickey on my neck? If so I'm going to kill Jack," I screeched at her, she nodded. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mom, Miranda, and Jack came running into the room.

"Kim is everything oka- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENDED TO YOUR NECK?" Miranda asked. I pointed at Jack and said,

"His fault! Not min he gave the hickey!" Everybody turned to Jack who wore a proud smirk on his face and innocently asked,

"What?"

Miranda, my mom, and I all glared at him and he made a run for it. Miranda turned to me,

"We will deal with him later, now go put on the dresses people are waiting!" she said and I ran to put on the first dress, then the second, then the third, and the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh. Next, was spring dresses, only five of those. Then we had prom dresses, sixteen of them! Finally we had swimsuits, Grace had a tankini with green ruffle flowers all over it, Kelsey had a monokini that looked like it was made for swim team people, Julie had a tankini that was neon pink with neon green stripes, Margo also had a tankini that had bright orange bottoms and bright yellow top, I had a white lac bikini that showed a lot of skin this one was customized for me so it won't be shown in stores. We all walked down the runway doing the catwalk in summer sandals. We didn't have a chance to change because we (mostly me) are meeting other designers. Then the guys came up to us,

"You did great and what's even greater is that mom said that you will be modeling more sexy bikinis because she like how you looked in it," Jack whispered in my ear and I replied to the group,

"How about we go night swimming right at our house?" I received the same ecstatic answer from everyone, of course. I checked and made sure that we could keep the swimsuits, and the answer was that we could. We got in the suburban and drove home. Luckily the guys kept swim trunks, rash guards, and such at our house so no one had to go home. Everyone already planned to sleepover, do extra clothes weren't a problem. While the guys went to get changed the girls decided to come up with a plan to push the guys in the pool.

**OKAY! I'M STOPPPING THERE BECAUSE I NEED TO FINISH THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW STORY! **

**7 REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Lizzie**


	10. Pool Party

**HEY! So I know some people wanted me to describe the dresses in the last chapter but I didn't have time to do that so I'm sorry. 20 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

~Kim's POV~

"Kim are you even listening to the plan?" Grace asked me.

"No sorry, I don't think I'm going to push Jack in. We have had a really busy week and we're both really tired," I told her and it was true Jack and I have been so busy with school, karate, and the fashion show.

"Awwwww, I wish you were it would it would make it so much more fun?" Julie exclaimed.

"I know, but Jack and I are both really tired," I tried to reason with them.

"Ok, but next time your doing it," Grace told me and then we heard thundering of footsteps down the stairs. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and no Jack?

"Guys? Where is Jack?" I asked them.

"We think he fell asleep in the bathroom," Milton said.

"I'll go get him," I said while trudging up the stairs. "Jack! Get your fat ass out of the bathroom!" I yelled while banging on his (our) bathroom door.

"I'm coming!" he said coming out of the bathroom, "Sorry, I'm just really tired, but I shouldn't be talking you did all the work."

" It's fine, you actually did more work than you think, that's why I'm not going to push you into the pool like the girls were planning," I told him whilst smiling.

"Great, 'cause I just want to snuggle," he told me; I smiled at him, kissed his cheek, intertwined our fingers, and went downstairs. The gang was already outside and the guys were soaked in the pool, looking clueless. Jack and I looked at each other and shrugged. Jack sat down and I sat down in his lap, snuggled into his chest, and intertwined our legs; his arms automatically wrapped around my waist. We had music playing in the background, when "Same Love" came on Jack started rapping to me, I smiled.

_When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,_

_'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight._

_I told my mom, tears rushing down my face_

_She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "_

_Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?_

_Bunch of stereotypes all in my head._

_I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"_

_A preconceived idea of what it all meant_

_For those that liked the same sex_

_Had the characteristics_

_The right wing conservatives think it's a decision_

_And you can be cured with some treatment and religion_

_Man-made rewiring of a predisposition_

_Playing God, aw nah here we go_

_America the brave still fears what we don't know_

_And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten_

_But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago_

_I don't know_

I took over the refrain.

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love_

_My love_

_My love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me_

_Have you read the YouTube comments lately?_

_"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily_

_We become so numb to what we're saying_

_A culture founded from oppression_

_Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em_

_Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board_

_A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it_

_Gay is synonymous with the lesser_

_It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion_

_Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment_

_The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins_

_It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!_

_Live on and be yourself_

_When I was at church they taught me something else_

_If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed_

_That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned_

_When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless_

_Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen_

_I might not be the same, but that's not important_

_No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it_

_(I don't know)_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love_

_My love_

_My love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_We press play, don't press pause_

_Progress, march on_

_With the veil over our eyes_

_We turn our back on the cause_

_Till the day that my uncles can be united by law_

_When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart_

_A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_

_And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all_

_But it's a damn good place to start_

_No law is gonna change us_

_We have to change us_

_Whatever God you believe in_

_We come from the same one_

_Strip away the fear_

_Underneath it's all the same love_

_About time that we raised up_

By the next refrain everyone was around us sitting together.

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I try_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love_

_My love_

_My love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_(not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is patient_

_(not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is kind_

_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is patient_

_(not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is kind_

_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is patient_

_(not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is kind_

_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

The girls helped me sig the last couple of lines. We all smiled.

"Guys, we should sing a really upbeat song!" Jerry suggested.

"I know just the one!" I said then went over to the radio system and put on "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus. We all sang the first part.

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want (2x)_

First was Grace.

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Bet somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home_

_Can I get a hell no_

_Cause we gonna go all night_

_Till we see the sunlight alright_

I sing the refrain.

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

Then the guys.

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want_

Then Margo, Julie, and Kelsey.

_To my home girls here with the big butt_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge ya_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all so turned up here_

_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah_

Then me again.

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things_

_Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

Then the girls together.

_It's our party we can do what we want to__  
__It's our house we can love who we want to__  
__It's our song we can sing if we want to__  
__It's my mouth I can say what I want to__  
__Yea, Yea, Yeah_

Then we all sing.

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things_

_Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yea, Yea, Yea_

We all laughed. It was a great relief from our(Jack and I) busy week. We all went back to sitting together.

"Soldiers Kimberly and Jackson," I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again said. It was…

**I know this seems short but I thought it was pretty good considering that I had a wee bit of writer's block. 20 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
